The present invention relates to construction toys, and more particularly to an articulated, sectional figure, for example, a robot-like figure, which can be assembled in a variety of forms from a kit of parts. The invention is characterized particularly by a novel combination of a minimum number of plastic, snap-together parts form which a sectional toy figure, comprising a torso, articulated limbs and a head, may be constructed in a wide variety of configurations. Sectional toy figures, comprised of a torso, head and articulated limbs, are of course well known in a general sense. Earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,746,839 to Main et al., and No. 2,662,335, to Calverly are typical. These known devices include snap-together parts, from which figures may be assembled in different sizes and configurations. Nevertheless, the design of the component parts is such as to impose significant limitations on the structural variety that may be achieved by the builder with a given set of parts.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a novel sectional toy figure is provided in which the sectional limbs are constructed in a variety of sizes and configurations using a total of four standard parts arranged for snap-together assembly in a wide variety of combinations, providing both articulated and non-articulated joints in a manner enabling the widest variety of assembled configurations in relation to the number of different parts required.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention a novel and improved form of sectional toy figure is provided in which a head form is comprised of a plurality of layered sections, capable of assembly in various orders and orientations, providing a wide variety of head configurations in relation to the number of parts required.
In a particularly preferred form of the invention, the various component parts are injection molded of structural plastic materials, providing a torso section with sites for articulated connections at the shoulder and hip. Assembled arm and leg elements are comprised of standaridized, snap-together component elements of plastic material. Desirably, the arms and legs of the sectional figure are assembled from the same standard components, minimizing the parts requirements of a kit of parts, but at the same time enabling the arm elements to be configured to have an "arm" appearance, unlike the leg elements, and vice versa. The features of the invention enable a suitable kit of parts to be manufactured and marketed on a highly economical basis appropriately suited for the purposes intended.
For a more complete understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the invention and to the accompanying drawings.